This invention is related to a cartridge and/or a method that provides an additional step of iontophoresis to conventional/classic hemodialysis procedure for those patients who have insufficient kidney functions. It enhances the hemodialysis performance in removing of urea from the blood using electrical potentials. Similarly, it is also related with the procedures such as peritoneal dialysis or related with the procedure when some compounds or molecules (charged or uncharged atoms or molecules, elements or ions) need to be removed from the blood (blood, plasma or serum) to dialysis solution in acute or chronic poisoning cases. It is possible to increase the efficiency of the hemodialysis method and to reduce the total time period of the procedure using this proposed cartridge and/or the method. There are no similar procedures and/or cartridges in use so far.